Lost
by nessa007
Summary: Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

**_Lost_**

_This is my first fan fiction and this story takes place in episode 49 but Masaya cheated on Ichigo and they still have to work together. The story begins with the huge explosion and everyone is blow away._

Ryou woke up his body ached with pain. He could see that he had some cuts and bruises. He look around nothing but trees everywhere. Then he remembered the explosion and wonder what had happen to everyone and most importantly were they all still alive.

Ryou knew that he was lost and was walking in the forest for hours. It that seemed to him that it would never end. He was getting so exhausted and it was getting kind of dark. He just collapsed and stared at the sky. Wondering if he was going to die there.

The he heard something it was a girl screaming and then he knew who it was Ichigo. He got up quickly and started running towards the screaming.

Ichigo just stood there trembling with fear. Right there in front of her was a vicious wolf, growling and showing his razor sharp teeth. Just getting ready to pounce on her. She was trapped and had no more energy to even move. Then it started to run towards her. She just closed her eyes waiting for it to knock her over. But nothing happen. She opened her eyes to see Ryou on the ground and the wolf was on top of him sinking in his razor sharp teeth into his arm. Ryou was struggling.

"Ichigo run!" He yelled. Still trying to hold the wolf back with his wounded arm. Ichigo just froze and just realizing what was happening.

" I won't leave you Shirogane-san!" She yelled back. She looked around to find something to hit the wolf.

" BAAANNNGG!" The wolf yelp in pain and ran into the woods. Ichigo turned to see who had shot the wolf but saw a dark figure. She ran to Ryou his eyes were closed. _"Please don't die Ryou" _The dark figure was coming closer, closer to Ichigo and Ryou.

_Sorry if there was any grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't if I should continue the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew_

_Thank you for the great reviews_

_**Lost**_

Ichigo woke up to the smell of fish being cooked. It smelled so yummy.

Then she remembered, what had just happen. '_Ryou_ 'She looked around frantically,

she was in a room. It appeared to be a cabin. She got up quickly and left the room then saw Ryou lying on the floor sleeping by a glowing fireplace. Someone had bandage his wound but she still wonder if he was alright. She just stared at him.

"He will be alright." said a calm and old voice. She turned to see an old man with blue eyes and bushy gray hair, he had a kind smile on his face.

" My name is Gato. And yours?" He said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"My name is Ichigo and that is my friend Ryou." She said returning a smile at him. Her eyes wander to the fish that was being cooked, she was so hungry. Gato notice this.

"Would you like some fish?" He offered politely.

"Yes, please." she said. The fish was so tasty, she quickly ate it. She was really hungry.

"So how did you two end up in the woods?" He asked.

"There was explosion." She said sadly still wondering if her other friends were alive. Gato saw that her smile faded and decided to drop the subject.

"So you need to get home do you?" He asked.

"Yes I do, how far is the main road." She said.

" Not too far, it probably takes a day or two to reach it if you go walking." He said.

"How about when your friend gets better, I gave you guys a map, compass, and supplies for the trip back home." He said.

"The trip is not dangerous, I'm sure you guys can handle it." He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Then she looked down were Ryou was, he was starting to wake up. He just stared at Ichigo and Gato.

"As that anyway to treat someone who saved your life." She said with irritation in her voice. The way Ryou stared at them was rude. _"What a jerk." she thought._

"Sorry." Ryou muttered.

"Shirogane-san, this is Gato." She said.

"Would you like some fish?" He asked politely.

"Sure." said Ryou. Ryou ate his fish in silence.

"Well I'm going to be outside." said Gato. And with that he went outside. Ichigo glanced over to Ryou and looked at his wound.

"Is your arm okay." She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"It's fine." He said. He didn't even look at her. Ichigo just stared at his back and thought _"Why is he so rude."_

"Shirogane-san, I was wondering if you are ready to take the trip back home." She said. Ryou looked at her for second.

"Yes, how about we go tomorrow morning." He said.

----------------------

In the Morning

----------------------

"Thank you so much, Gato!" Ichigo said with a smile. They were outside in front of the cabin, Ryou and Ichigo are holding their big backpacks.

"No problem" Gato said. "You have all the supplies you need for trip." He said with a smile. And with that they said their goodbyes.

They were walking for awhile and they didn't even say one word to each other. Then Ryou stop walking all of sudden and stared at Ichigo for a moment.

"What!" She said a little bit annoyed.

"Let me see the map." He said. Ichigo's eyes got all big.

"I thought you had the map." She said. Ryou just stared at her with that look what a baka. She started panicking and looks in every direction with her hands on her face. And started running in different directions.

"Ichigo…."He said. But she wouldn't listen to him. Ryou grab her arm so she would listen.

"Ichigo, check your pockets." He said. She dug in in her pockets and there was the map. She hated when he was right. She sighed and handed him the map.

"Baka." He muttered. "_What a jerk"_ she thought. Ryou looked at map for a while.

"So far we are in the right track." He said. They continued to walk thru the never ending forest. It was getting kind of dark.

"We should set up camp, its getting kind of dark." He said. Ichigo just nodded. She was tired anyways.

" Uhh… Shirogane theres only one tent." She said.

"What?" He said like if her fault for bringing one tent.

"Hey, I'm not that happy that I have to share a tent with either you jerk!" She yelled.

"Shut up, baka." He said. "Well just have to share the tent." He said calmly. Ryou was also not comfortable with the situation either but he didn't show it.

"How about you set up the tent while I find some firewood." He said.

"What! That means you're going to leave me here all alone." She said. Ryou just smirked.

"Your not afraid are you?" He said.

" NO, its just that …." She said loudly then quietly.

" Its just what?" He said.

"Your such a jerk!" She yelled.

"Whatever, just set up the tent." He muttered and he walked into the trees.

" But….." She said. But he was already gone. '_Its ok Ichigo, its not that dark. Now just put up the tent'. _A few minutes later she put up the tent and she was quite proud of herself. '_See Ichigo you did it nothing bad happen.' _Then she heard rustling in the bushes she froze in place, she just stared at the bush. She then saw two glowing eyes.

" AHHHHHH" She screamed and ran right into the tent. She was tangled in the tent. Ryou heard a scream '_Ichigo' _he ran as fast as he could to the campsite.

" Ichigo!" He yelled. Then saw something moving in the tent.

"Get me out of here!" She screamed. Ryou quickly took the tent off of her. She was panting heavily.

"What happen?" He asked.

" There…. Something in the bush!" She pointed at the bush. Ryou looked over and saw nothing.

"There nothing-" He was cut off by the rustling in the bushes. He quickly turned his head towards the bush and they both saw glowing eyes.

" Ichigo get behind me." He said. Ichigo did what she was told. Then they saw a….. squirrel it squeak. They both had a huge sweat dropped.

"Ichigo…. Just set up the tent and try not to get attack by squirrels." He said with sarcasm. Ichigo face was all red with embarrassment. Again Ichigo set up the tent and waited for Ryou. Moments later he came back with firewood. He quickly made fire. It was silent. Ichigo felt warm around the fire. Ryou stared into starry sky.

" Beautiful is an it." Ichigo said. Ryou stared a little bit more.

" Ya." He said quietly. The fire slowly died.

" Its getting late we should go to sleep" He said. Ichigo nodded she was tired. She slowy went into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Ryou came in and went into his sleeping bag. Their backs were facing each other. Ichigo couldn't sleep, she heard Ryou's soft breathing it seemed to relax her and slowly she drifted to sleep.

_Sorry if there was any spelling and grammar mistakes. It might take me awhile to update again. I don't think this chapter was very good. Its my first fan fiction. Again thank you for all the great reviews it really makes my day. _


End file.
